Germany
Germany is one of the founding members of the North Vision Song Contest. After the third and eigth edition, the broadcaster was changed to send songs that would gain better results for the country. So far, Germany has qualfied seven times out of thirteen participations, the best result achievied in the fourth edition by Lena with her song "Neon (Lonely People)". History of Germany in North Vision NDR showed interest on participating in the contest very early. They confirmed their debut a few minutes after the submissions of the contest had opened. Since the ninth edition NDR is hosting a regulary selection. Their best result is so far their eighth place in the fourth edition while their worst result is eighteenth place at the semi-finals in the sixth edition. Germany has always participated semi-finals, but has yet to participate in the pre-qualification round. North Vision Song Contest 1 Germany was one of the first countries to confirm their participation in the contest. Their entry Staubkind was not expected to qualify for the final. However, they came 8th in the semi-final, enough to see them through. They ended up coming 19th out of 23 in the final. North Vision Song Contest 2 Germany originally announced withdrawal from the contest due to lack of support of their entry, but later confirmed after Staubkind made it to the final of the previous edition. Unheilig was chosen internally, and their song was chosen through Ein Lied für Unheilig, an national selection. The winner of the selection "Sei mein Licht" did not have a music video. Because a music video was required for acceptance into the contest, one of the runners-up, "An Deiner Seite" - meaning by your side was chosen instead. North Vision Song Contest 3 Despite choosing a more pop-oriented song in the second edition, Germany still couldn't find success. Because of this, there were calls for Germany to withdraw again, which the broadcaster originally followed. However, Adel Tawil approached NDR to suggest that he and Annette Humpe, forming Ich + Ich should try for Germany in the third edition. They were accepted and the song "Vom selben Stern" was later chosen to represent Germany in the third edition. Unfortunately, the song was still heavily criticized by the NorthFans, with the then Belgian head of delegation referring to the song as "boring". The song participated in the second semi-final, where it failed to qualify for the final - coming 12th, being the first of the many failed attempts by Germany to qualify for the final. It is notable that Germany and Estonia, who themselves finished 11th were allocated between the top 3 countries of that semi-final: Sweden, Iceland and FYR Macedonia. It is likely that the semi-final draw decreased Germany's chances of qualifying a lot. Because of Germany's continued lack of success in the contest, the head of delegation resigned and a new one took over. North Vision Song Contest 4 After failing to qualify for the first time in the third edition, NDR decided to send one of Germany's most popular artists: Lena. Gaining many positive reactions, NDR presented her entry shortly after: "Neon (Lonely People)". Germany was allocated in the first half of the first semi-final. Germany qualified fourth from the tenth position. In the final, Lena performed eighteenth and came eigth with 138 points, Germany's best result back then. " in Sweden.]] North Vision Song Contest 5 North Vision Song Contest 6 North Vision Song Contest 7 North Vision Song Contest 8 North Vision Song Contest 9 NDR confirmed the German participation on May 17. It was first announced that the previous national selection format Ein Lied Für Deutschland will continue, but on May 24 it was announced that a nation selection called "Bundesvision Song Contest" will determine the German entry. The national final kicked off on the 9th June. All 16 states voted to decide the first winner of the Bundesvision Song Contest, live from Cologne. Just 6 days later, on the 15th June, NDR presented the results. The winner was the young Sydney Eggleston with her song "Hit that Drum". Sydney performed 12th at the first semi-final, where she managed to qualify. On 28 July, Sydney opened the Grand final. North Vision Song Contest 10 NDR confirmed the German participation on July 14. NDR also announced that the "Bundesvision Song Contest" will go into its second edition. The previous winner, Syndey Eggleston, will perform at the national final. The national selection was won by Mollyhaus, a German / British influenced band, with their song "Red Shoes". They won the selection with 115 points more than Madeline Juno , former participant for Portugal, and Claire. On the 23rd of August NDR applied to host the Pre-Qualification Round, and August 26, Germany became the winner of the poll with 33 out of all 131 votes given (being 25,19% of all votes respectively). The Pre-Qualification-Round took place on the 29 August at the TUI-Arena in Hannover. Mollyhaus got drawn into the second semi-final, where they performed on position twelve. Mollyhaus did not reach the final, coming 14th in the second semi-final. North Vision Song Contest 11 Although the official confirmation did not open, NDR announced on 20 August that the BuViSoCo 11 is scheduled for the 19th of October. Potential participants are Madeline Juno, Ivy Quainoo and Mia Diekow. On September 16, NDR announced that they are currently searching sponsors to "make the biggest national selection for Germany so far". A confirmation is expected once sponsors have been found. On September 19, NDR announced that Germany will participate at the eleventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The national selection Bundesvision Song Contest 11 took place in late September. The results were revealed close after the final results, on 15 October. Revolverheld won the national selection 43 points ahead of the runner-up, Kerstin Merlin, with their song "Lass Uns Gehen". They have been drawn on the semi-final allocation draw into the second semi-final. On November 13, where the running order draw took place, Germany was drawn to perform on spot 15. Being announced as the 9th qualifier, Germany qualifed to the final for the fifth time. In the grand final running order draw ceremony, Revolverheld have picked the 18th envelope and therefor will perform 18th in the grand final. North Vision Song Contest 12 NDR already confirmed the German participation on the 18th November. The Bundesvision Song Contest will be held once again. On November 26, the remaining acts have been announced. Such artists as Madeline Juno,Santiano,Oonagh or Johannes Oerding are competing. The voting deadline arrived on the 14th December, however, the results were announced to be revealed on the 23rd December. Leslie Clio became the winner with her song "Told You So" , representing Germany in the first semi-final as published on the semi-final allocation draw on the 26th December. Leslie performed on spot 15. "Told You So" is the second song in the German history that achieved three number one chartings in three countries, following the record of Sydney Eggleston with her song "Hit that Drum" in the ninth edition. Germany qualified to the final for the sixth time. Leslie achieved a 11th place in the final with 125 points in total, receiving 12 points from Armenia and Morocco. Germany also won the first-semifinal with 139 points, receiving 12 points six time in total. North Vision Song Contest 13 Read more: Germany in the North Vision Song Contest 13 '' NDR confirmed the German participation on the 13th January, confirming that Bundesvision Song Contest 13 will be held as well. A change in the selection system has been made: Instead of the old state system, the final will only consist of 10 independet songs, not depending on any regions. All artists and songs have been revealed over the last two weeks on January. The national final took place on the 1st January. As Leslie Clio came 11th last edition, Germany will participate in the semi-finals. The results will be revealed on the 8th of March. Frida Gold won the selection with her song "6 Billionen" which scored 171 points, participating in the first semi-final. In the first semi-final, Germany performed 10th and was announced as the last qualifier from the first semi-final. North Vision Song Contest 14 ''Read more: Germany in the North Vision Song Contest 14 '' Although the NBU did not open the application lines yet, NDR already said on a press conference held on 21st February that the selection system will be changed. Seven known German artists will enter the final with two songs, which they all perform. An eight finalist will be chosen from a club concert, where ten unknown German musicians will fight for the wildcard. The four most voted singers will succeed into the second round, where the four most voted songs will advance into the super-final. There have been rumours about potential entrants before the submissions opened, mostly including known names. Charts Contestants There have so far been eleven contestants that represented Germany in the contest with two of them achieving a top 10 result. Germany has yet to receive a Top-5-result. ;Table key : ''Winner : Second place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Draw History Germany has so far competed in a total of seventeen shows ‒ thirteen semi-finals and seven finals. The country has been allocated in the second half for the majority of the contests. Germany has been allocated 6 times in Semi-final 1 and 7 times in Semi-final 2. Table key: First half Second half North Vision Awards Viewing figures Voting history Germany's voting statistics as of the eleventh edition. The tables list the points given or received by Germany in the semi-finals, the finals and a total of both. Germany has given the most points to (as of the end of NVSC #12)... Germany has received the most points from (as of the end of NVSC #12)... 12 points Table key : Winner – Germany gave 12 points to a winning song / Germany won the contest. : Second place – Germany gave 12 points to a runner-up song / Germany was runner-up in the contest. : Third place – Germany gave 12 points to a third place song / Germany came third in the contest. : Qualified – Germany gave 12 points to a song that was a qualifier / Germany was a qualifier. : Non-qualified – Germany gave 12 points to a song that was not a qualifier / Germany was not a qualifier. Detailed voting NVSC 1 Germany performed in the second semi-final and qualified in the eigth place. Germany then performed in eighteenth position in the final; coming nineteenth place. NVSC 2 Germany performed in the first semi-final and qualified in the tenth place. Germany then performed in fourth position in the final; coming seventeenth place. NVSC 3 Germany performed in the second semi-final and came twelfth. NVSC 9 Germany performed in the first semi-final and qualified in the twelfth place. Germany then performed in first position in the final; coming in 10th place. NVSC 10 Germany performed in the second semi-final and did not qualify coming 14th with 63 points. NVSC 11 Germany performed in the second semi-final on position fifteen from where they qualified. Germany was drawn to perform 18th in the final. NVSC 12 Germany performed in the first semi-final on position fifteen from where they qualified. In the final Germany performed twenty-fourth and came eleventh. NVSC 13 Germany performed in the first semi-final on position ten from where they qualified. In the final Germany performed second and came TBA. Commentators and spokespersons Since the first edition there have been different commentators and spokespersons for Germany. However, all the events were broadcasted by NDR, on both radio and television.Peter Urban commented the first 4 editions, however Anke Engelke replaced him in the semi-finals for the third edition. In ten editions, 9 different spokespersons announced the German votes. Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Germany debuted in the second edition already, held for the ninth edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Germany has debut in the third edition . The country opts for a national selection at the moment. Junior North Vision Song Contest 3 Germany lately confirmed it's participation in the third Junior North Vision Song Contest. Despite a lack of artists in that moment, NDR believed in a participation. They decided to send Hanna Michalowicz with her cover of "Warrior". Germany came 4th with 99 points, achieving several twelve points as well. Junior North Vision Song Contest 4 NDR stated shortly after the results of the third edition that they'll won't support the contest anymore due to a lack of budget. ZDF; the second German television immediately responded and said they'll take over the management of the participation and broadcast the contest from the fourth edition on. Therefor, Germany confirmed it's participation on November 23. Saphira was chosen to represent Germany with "Wings" , a cover of the Little Mix song. Saphira only came 21st, which is a disappointing result. Junior North Vision Song Contest 5 Hanna Michalowicz was once again chosen to represent Germany with her version of "Hurt". Hanna finished fifteenth with 34 points. Junior North Vision Song Contest 7 NDR confirmed their return shortly after the results of the seventh edition. Contestants Category:Countries